Back to the Future: Time After Time
by GhostHunter94
Summary: What happens when Marty and Doc start Time traveling again? Stuff happens.
1. November 4th, 1985

Hello, this is my first Story!  
And its back to the future! Great Scott!

Disclaimer: One can dream though, one can dream.. (I certainly Hope So)

Date: Monday, November 4th, 1985 – 7:21 PM

Marty was at home relaxing after a hard day.

Poor Jennifer had to skip school due to the flu.

Biff, who had been seeing some relatives just prior, came in to see marty.

"Hey Marty, Tough day at school huh?" He asked, Marty nodded simply, either that or he was just nodding off. It was Late after all. (Sorta)

"Did that Butthead Needles give you any grief?" He then asked, "He sprayed graffiti all over my truck.. That little.." Marty Said, grumbling in frustration.

"Well id deal with him for ya but I got stuff to do.. Tonight and Tomorrow, so.." Is that so?

"Yeah? Like what?" Marty asked, sitting up.

"Well obviously some of my relatives are in town, And my Step-Brother Diff Tannen, Is gonna be here later.. I hope its alright but I wanted introduce you to him.." He said, indeed hoping it was alright.

"Im not 100% sure, Doc said he was gonna call me later with a Surprise, im just waiting for that call." Marty said as check the phone for messages on the machine.

"Oh, Doc huh? Ah well, If my Step-Bro does come over later, tell him I said I went back to my place." He said as he walked out the door.

"Ill remember that.." He thought in his head, which made him wonder : "What will Diff be like?"

To be Continued.


	2. Doc and the Surprise

About 15 minutes later, Marty arrived at Doc's Place.

The lights seemed to be out for whatever reason, Marty assume this had something to do with Doc's Surprise.

"Hey Doc, Ya here?" He asked, trying to find at least a flashlight.

"Oh good, you're here, Perfect." Said Doc, coming in.

"Now, as you know, Today is November 4th, Tomorrow will be the 30th anniversary of my invention the Flux Capacitor.. So, To Celebrate, I've been spending since the 28th building something you might very well be already familiar with." He said as he turned on a light, revealing a large tarp, which appeared to be hiding something.

"Doc, I'm Already familiar with your Train, but you know the Delorean was Destroyed when a non-time traveling train ran over it." Marty said, remembering the events of last month.

"Ah, your right I do, but ill give you a hint, what do you think this is then?" He asked, pointing to the thing under the tarp.

Marty thought about it for a minute, before understanding what he must have been getting at.

"You don't mean.." Marty began, "Oh, i DO mean, Marty, Say hello to the new Delorean!" He eclaimed as he uncovered a brand new delorean.

Which actually looked exactly like the other one, before it got destroyed.

"Wow.." Marty said amazed, and he noticed the license plate now said '30yrs' on it.

"And its already finished?" Marty asked, "Not yet, I hope to have it finished before Midnight.. Tomorrow after you come back from school, we'll try it out, and ill let you choose what date to go to." These words got marty all excited.

"So, what's the difference with this one?" Marty asked, noticing it didn't look any different to the Previous Delorean.

"This one's is 20% stronger and can go to 105 mph from originally 95, but the standard time travel speed is still 88 mph." He said as he just gazed at it.

"My my.. 30 years.. Great Scott, has it been that long?" He said in amazment, it had indeed been 30 years.

"And definitely your best.. By the way, I cant remember if I ever asked this but… whatever happened to that mind-reader of yours?" Marty asked, remembering the helmet.

"Oh, that old thing, I gave it to Biff.. I believe he is still trying to figure it out." He said and started laughing.

Biff was never very bright, so that was probably to be expected.

To be continued.


	3. January 17th, 2016

It was now just a little after 6:00 the next day and marty just got home.

Where apparently, Doc was waiting with the new delorean.

"Ah Marty, Your finally home.. So, are you ready to try this baby out?" He asked, sounding rather excited to try it out.

"I am but you'd think after a long day, you'd wanna have supper first." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! I got that all taken care of." He said as he took out two paper bags, which had food in them.

"Oh, Thanks.. Now.. Before we go, do you have all the essentials?" Marty asked.

"For the Past and Future." He answered Simply.

"Okay.. Lets do this.." Marty said as he got in the delorean.

"Alright.. I wanna go to.. the future.." Marty said, then he entered 'January 17th, 2016, 11:45 AM' on the Time-Circuit.

"Ah!, Good choice." Doc said happily, this would take them to nearly 3 months after the events of Back to the Future Part 2.

But things were most likely going to be a bit different this time.

As they proceeded to 88 mph, Marty had a thought in his head.

"I just hope my future son isn't like Dad when he was younger…. Again.."

They would soon find out.

And with 3 simultaneous bangs, they were in 2016.

Things were indeed different.

Not just because it was almost 3 months after the events of back to the future part 2.

It probably had something to do with the changing of the Past in 1885..

Namely with Buford Tannen.

Café 80s was the same, the Jaws 19 was taken down, the theater was now a 5D theater , and the courthouse however was no longer stuck on 10:04 pm.

Which meant at some point in time, perhaps after October 22nd, 2015, it was fixed.

"Funny, And I thought they were gonna preserve it as it was." Marty said, Doc Nodded.

"Unless of course they changed their minds." Doc said after, Of course the question was When?

Marty came upon a pamphlet about the courthouse, and their question was answered.

It read: "The HillValley courthouse was built in 1885, and In its history it has seen a lot of events.. The most notable was the November 12th, 1955 Lightning Storm, which disrupted the clocks internal circuits causing the clock to get stuck on 10:04 pm, when it was struck.. After being preserved as it was for 60 years, the clocktower was repaired on October 30th, 2015 and since December 1st, has been the subject of great tourism."

"So that's it." Marty said in a low voice, Doc nodded.

"So.. This must say WE didn't necessarily change TOO much." Marty said, a slight sigh of relief escaping.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet, there are things that im sure we don't know about just yet." Doc said matter-of-factly.

Which was true, there had to have been something they changed greatly.

But what?

To be continued.


	4. Tannen Fever

Doc and Marty walked around for a bit longer and checked out the changes before heading to Café 80s.

Things were only slightly different in the 3 months.

The only difference being the computer waiters had a bit of an upgrade.

As Marty and Doc stepped up to the counter, it was déjà vu all over again.

"Hey Mcfly!" Yelled A familiar Voice, It was someone who looked like Biff from 1955, only with a Silver Helmet and other stuff on.

And a young man who looked like Marty stepped up.

"Well, Griff, why am I not surprised? What do you want me to steal or vandalize this time?" He asked, as if he's been there before.

"Who said I wanted you to do any of those, Butthead? My Birthday is coming up next Month and Wanted to know if you were in or out?" Griff asked as he took off his helmet.

Marty Jr folded his arms.

"Gee, I don't know, Tannen, I know your gonna make me steal something or vandalize something, as per usual, What do you think?" Marty Jr asked, temper rising slightly.

Griff's Temper rose too, "I think you wanna become Pavement Pizza, Mcfly!" He yelled and swung at him.

Marty Jr ran for it., While Marty Tripped Griff as he made to run after Marty Jr.

Déjà vu.

Griff rose over Marty, much like Biff.

"Alright Punk!" He Yelled, "Hey look!" Marty pointed, Griff looked, only this time, marty knocked out Griff in one hit.

"Think we should leave?" Doc asked hurriedly, "Uh-huh." Marty said as they bolted out the door.

They stopped running as they got to a Familiar housing complex.

"Hilldale.. But only slightly different.." Marty said, sounding a little afraid.

"It was most likely the 3 month difference that changed this place marty, it doesn't look completely chang-" He paused as he saw marty`s Future self with his daughter Marlene walking down a sidewalk.

"Great Scott!" he grabbed marty and hid behind a bush.

"I take it my Future self was out there." Marty said, "Yes, and only a short distance away.. that was too close.. wouldn't want what happened last time to Jennifer to happen to you or your future self.." No he wouldn't, Doc, no he wouldn't.

Suddenly, They were grabbed and yanked out of the bushes.

And surprise, Griff was Back, and he was pissed.

"Alright Buttheads, you think your so tough? You've never been so wrong in your lives.. Lets have it out.. you and me.. right now." He said, panting in anger.

"No thanks, Tannen, but W-" Doc started, but was interrupted, "If I were you Griff.. Id make like a Tree and Leave before you start trouble.. not just with us but the cops.." Marty said, trying to keep his cool.

"That depends.. Are you?" Marty asked, all smug.

"Oh that does it!" He yelled and started swinging, before doc came up from behind and nailed him in the jaw.

This knocked him out cold.

"Well.. I can say that was scary.. and im glad my future son didn't appear to be as much of a wimp anymore." He said gladly.

"Yeah, I've noticed that.. lets find a hotel to stay at.. then in the morning.. lets head to the next time destination." Doc suggested, moving quickly, wanting to get out of there before griff woke back up.

"Im with you on that one." Marty responded, following behind them.

Back at a hotel called the 'Hillvalley Inn', the beds seemed really futuristic.

Steel Bed Frames rather than wood, and the beds were massage beds.

When Marty sat in his, the a bed voice system went 'Adjusting Sleep Number'.

"Oh.. Beds that change their Comfort Level, Far out." Indeed.

"A little too far out.." Groaned Doc.

His bed decided to recline a little too far forward.

"And they can recline?!" Marty Exclaimed, "Man, the future is Heavy."

Sure, heavy in tech maybe.

To be continued.


	5. Back to the Old West

Authors Note: It would be very nice if Y'all left a Review.

Especially when id like to know what you'd like to see happen next.

Just sayin.

Doc and Marty woke up at about 7:15 AM.

Had breakfast and went back to the Delorean.

"So Doc, as for the next Time Destination, how would you like to see the old west again?" Marty asked, Doc had been to the old west before and knew he always wanted to be a cowboy. (As his 1955 counterpart told him).

"I would be happy to." Doc said, matter-of-factly.

Then the date 'October 20th, 1895, 10:24 PM' was entered.

Then it was off to the Old West.

1895 Hillvalley was larger and more built then it was in 1885.

Of course a lot would have to have had changed in only 10 years.

Marty and Doc came up to an old Saloon, and Doc sighed happily.

"It feels wonderful being back in the old west.. even though it is 10 years after YOU were last here but less then that when I was." He said, "Well, 10 years in time travel time." Marty Corrected, this was true.

The courthouse looked liked it was finished.. well.. it must have been for at least 8 or 9 years.

Marty was hoping they didnt have to deal with Buford Tannen Again like they did in 1885.

They were suddenly met up by Seamus and now 11 year old William mcfly.

"Mr. Eastwood, My word, its been 10 years, where have you been?" Seamus Began.

"Ahh, I live in a newly built cabin near Boseman, Montana." Marty said in a lie.

"Ah, Maggie and I were rebuilding after a bad Fire.. We saved most of our possessions but.. we lost a dog when it happened. We got him about 3 years after you left.. his name was Lucky.. like luck of the irish… Ohh.. we sure miss him though.. AH well, im just glad your back." He said shaking marty's hand.

"I heard a lot about you Mr. Eastwood, did you really stop Buford Tannen from shooting the blacksmith?" Asked 11 year old William.

"That's right Kid, Speaking of Buford Tannen, what's going on with him?" Marty asked.

"Im sure you didn't hear this since you were out of state but, Around Thanksgiving Last year, he escaped from jail.. He might be seeking revenge on you.. so id watch out." Said Seamus, looking cautiously.

"Especially if we want bullets in our backs, which I don't think we do." Said Doc, having heard that before.

"Hey, is chester still around?" Marty asked, remembering Chester, the old bar tender.

"Yes he is, but for one more year.." Said Seamus, sadly.

"What do you mean? Is he dying" Marty asked, this wasn't good news.

"No! But.. he says he's thinking of moving away." He said, sounding upset.

Odd, wouldn't that have an effect on the future?

"Did he say why?" Doc asked, seamus shook his head.

"Well there'd have to be a reason.. Unless Buford Tannen Is to blame." Said Doc, knowing tannens were always nothing but trouble.

"It is possible.. He and I Both hated Buford.. Especially seeing as he's escaped from prison." Said Seamus, matter-of-factly.

To be continued.


	6. Hotel and A nice talk

About an hour later, While looking for a place to temporarily stay in while in 1895, Doc and Marty also met up with some familiar faces.

They had the honor of Meeting the mayor and were invited to dinner at his house Tommorow Night.

This was a big first for the two.

Marty wanted to make sure that the doors were locked, just in case Buford Tannen decided to break in and kid-nap one of them.

Now it was about 11:55 PM, Doc had gone to his hotel Room after having conversations with seamus, who had actually stopped by for a short visit.

He seemed to like 1895 better than 1885, since hillvalley was more advanced in 1895, but the thing that conserned him was the possibility that they could get caught by Buford Tannen and Have something bad happen.

Especially when no-one knew where he could be, since he escaped in the late half 1894.

Marty came in about a minute later, pretty much to talk to doc about what happens next.

"So i say, we stay here until early in the morning on the 22nd, but Tomorrow.." he check the clock, which said it was 2 minutes to midnight.

"I say we just do whatever we wanna do.." He then knew doc would protest at the saying of that, so then.. "And yes, as long as we dont do something that we'd both Regret." He finished.

Doc smiled happily, "You see marty, thats why im glad we've met and became friends.. You've definitaly come a long way.. And you've certainly learned to be more responsible when it comes to time travel.. Im proud of you." He said giving marty a quick hug.

"So, ive been thinking about the next time destination.. How does the '50s sound?" Marty asked, "Wanting to see some loved ones i see?" Doc asked, smiling at the thought.

"Well.. Kinda.. I just.. the way you were in the '50s.. i mean.. obviously when i met your 1955 self.. i mean.. i just knew.. i made the right choice in meeting you when i was younger.. In the 80's and 50's.." He said sweetly, remembering the good old days.

Doc hugged him once again, "Thank you marty.. Although.. Lets just hope that Biff doesnt cause as much trouble.. whatever year in the '50s we may go to."

That was true, Marty had to think of these things for a bit.

After another few minutes, marty went back to his room, and they both went to sleep.

Wondering what October 21st (The next day) would bring.

To be continued.


	7. Tannen Fever all over Again

It was now 8:15 in the morning, Doc and Marty had gone to find something to do.

Since they had a full day left to spend in 1895 before going to a different date.

They came up on a spot that marty recognized all too well.

"This is where me and Buford Tannen had a bit of a showdown." Said marty, remembering the events as if it were yesterday.

"Oh trust me marty, i remember, And ill tell you for one, i didnt like it when you got shot by him and i didnt know you had a Metal Plate under your outfit." Doc said, Shaking a little.

"Yeah, i pretty much learned something while going through the Hell that was 1985A.. and besides, getting killed before i was really even born wasnt the way to go.." Said marty, with a shrug.

"I just hope that doesnt happen again though." He said, matter-of-factly.

And a few minutes later, they all heard something they had feared since they came back to 1895.

"Well, Well, Lookie what we have here." Said a familiar voice.

"No.." Marty said in a low whisper to himself.

"You've got nerve for coming back here Eastwood.. and dont think i dont remember what happened 10 years ago.. You and I.. Have unfinished buisness to attend to.." Buford said menacingly, slowly reaching into his holster.

"Look.. Mr Tannen.. Cant we.. just let it go? I mean.. yes it was 10 years ago.. and.." He paused as Buford took out his gun.

"I aint letting it go that easily Eastwood, and i intend on finishing what was started 10 years ago." He said menacingly as he pointed his gun at him.

"You have your metal plate on, right?" Asked doc in a very low whisper, "Your about to find out, i think." He whispered back.

And just as Buford was getting ready to shoot, "Buford Tannen." Said a sudden male voice.

It was William Mcfly.

"You.." He went, "You better think twice before harming Mr Eastwood here, he's nicer than you think." Said William, trying to defend marty.

"You should know better not to poke your nose in other peoples buisness, Kid.. Now why dont you make like a horse and gallop away." He told him, this saying actually making sense.

"Not if your going to shoot Mr. Eastwood, your gonna have to shoot me first." He said rather bravely, Bad idea.

"Alright, i will." Buford said menacingly, gearing up a shot.

Before he could take it, the gun got kicked out of his hand.

It was Doc, "You still owe me $80, Blacksmith.." He growled.

"The only thing i owe you is this!" Doc gave a great punch to the jaw, knocking him down.

"Let's Run." Marty suggested, and they ran before Buford got up.

Later on, they spent sometime at the saloon.

Where they were met by someone un-expected.

"Hey Blacksmith, I know you havent been here in 10 years, but could you help me with something?" Asked an Aged Beauregard Tannen.

"Oh.. no.." Whispered marty to himself, "What is it, Mr. Tannen?" Asked Doc, nicely and easily.

"My horse needs some new shoes and i was hoping you were able to take care of it." Beauregarde told him.

"Gee, i dont know Mr. Tannen, it's been at least 7 years i last did it, and i was hoping to have retired soon." Said Doc, in a sorta lie.

"Are you sure? Ill pay ya for it." Beauregard asked, also hoping to tempt him into it.

"Oh.. i dont know.. And besides, were still trying to recover after encountering buford not to long ago." Doc said matter-of-factly.

"You mean Buford my Son? But he was in jail last time i heard." He said, clearly he didnt here what happened almost a year prior.

"You mean you didnt hear he Escaped last year around Thanksgiving last year?" Marty Asked, cutting in.

"No, I was busy with a new saloon, so i didnt really have much time time to hear what the news was." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, now ya know, and he almost shot me and William McFly." Said Marty, referring to Earlier's incident.

"Well dont ya worry, ill have him dealt with later, but right now i gotta do something about my horse." Beauregard said as he just left.

Marty sighed heavily, but then was surprised.

"So Beauregard Tannen is Buford's Father?" Asked Marty, surprised.

"It would seem so Marty, and luckly we wont have to deal with either of them after tomorrow." He said gladly.

Indeed.

To be continued.


End file.
